


Thank Ragnor (and Catarina)

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Alec Lightwood, Canon Bi/Gay Relationship, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Depression, F/F, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Canon, Self-Doubt, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Truth Spells, Warlock Magnus Bane, autistic author, canon bi relationship, cursing, the last two aren't established wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Self prompt: "You're in love with her."Seemed the most fun with another "Clalec" story. :DIs it angst, when you know everything's okay but the POV character doesn't?I didn't want to set mature for a couple curse words so I warn you like this.Teen is for the alcohol and bad intrusive thoughts.





	Thank Ragnor (and Catarina)

**Author's Note:**

> why is a tag "canon het ship". is that a tw or what. wtf.

Today is a good day. Magnus _knows_ things. Realises things. He always does in his favourite armchair and a couple bottles of whiskey.

He's looked at Alec and Clary the last couple weeks. They're happy and cute and shadowhunters and he will just walk away before he's hurt even more. Screw dead "Ragnor" and his stupid advice to go for a shadowhunter.

He feels Alec coming through the entry door and tenses. Break ups are never nice but Alec survived the last one and he will survive this one.

 

"Hey, Babe!" Alec shouts as he passes the wards of the apartment one last time.

 

He can call _her_ Babe. Not him. Magnus won't be cheated on again. Never. Alec comes into view and smiles happily. Must have been a good day with the Fairchild daughter. Morgenstern daughter. Of all people.

 

"Hi." Alec leans down to kiss his forehead. He can't even kiss him right now because he wants to keep the taste of the redhead.

 

Magnus can't keep it in any longer. **"You’re in love with her."**

 

Alec pulls away. Busted, _asshole_. He inclines his head to look all innocent. "With whom? And did you say _her_?"

 

"Clary, of course! I see how you look at her!"

 

Alec doubles over laughing. Yeah, laugh at your ex for taking weeks to realise he's being cheated on. Then he wipes his eyes. He's been laughing so hard he cries. Life must be funny as a straight person.

Magnus then realises, that he's crying, too. Fuck. He never wanted to cry over partners again. But he also never wanted to be cheated on again, so there's that.

Alec has finished laughing and looks at him. Magnus can't glamour his tears fast enough. Weakness. Alec sees the array of bottles and crouches down next to him. He fakes looking shocked or concerned and reaches to cup Magnus's cheek. Magnus pulls away. He doesn't need a "nice" breakup with a cheater. He doesn't want "to stay friends".

 

"B- You're serious, aren't you? Magnus. You wanted to call if you have a bad day. I said I'd let anything fall and head wherever you are. And I meant that. Fuck, I'm so sorry." He lifts his arm shortly but lets it fall into his lap. No touch. He does learn. He's a liar but he does learn.

 

"Alec-" Alec flinches. "-I have a _good_ day. It's fine, just leave." Magnus won't be fine for a while but he will work it out. Meet more often with his friends and clients. Stay among downworlders.

 

"Magnus, please. Why do you think I like Clary more than the little annoying student she is?" Trying to placate. That won't work. It won't.

 

"I know what it's like being cheated on. Stop discussing or I'll burn your things instead of sending them to the institute." This has to stop.  _Alec_ has to stop. Leave him alone. A different shadowhunter can come for Magnus for business. Send Izzy. Or Maryse. No. Do they know? Do they like him being just a toy? Magnus is not a toy boy. Or sugar daddy. He doesn't need anyone who just uses him. He doesn't need anyone. He lived perfectly fine until Alec showed up with his daffy hair and his daffy eyes and his daffy legs and his daffy voice and his daffy bow! 

 

Catarina is standing in front of him. She looks to Alec and says "Thanks, I'll take over."

 

Alec stands up. "I love _you_. Forever only you," he mumbles just loud enough that all three can hear it. Who's he doing a show for? He adds "I will wait in my office." to Catarina. No. He should leave. Completely.

 

She nods and turns back to Magnus. "Do you trust me?"

 

"Yes." Catarina is a good woman. She will help him kill Alec. Some inconvenience on a hunt, maybe. Patrols are dangerous...

 

"Why do you think Alec loves Clary?"

 

What a question. It's obvious! "They look at each other in love. They spend a lot of time together. They laugh. They got so close lately."

 

She shakes her head and lets herself fall on the couch. "Magnus."

 

"Catarina."

 

"She's his bridesmaid."

 

Magnus snorts. "More like bride." Little... thief. Yeah. No! Robber!!

 

"Magnus they spend time together because they plan the wedding.  _Your_ wedding. Not theirs."

 

That doesn't mean much. "Still they fell in love. What's not to love in Alexander? He's perfect and I'm not." He's crying again. Screw this. He summons a tissue box from a random cheater. Can't hide evidence without tissues. Ha.

 

Catarina smiles wistfully. He doesn't like that look. "We're back to Alexander, hm?"

 

He lets pillows rain on her. Soft pillows but still. "I want my boyfriend back!" 

 

"You don't have a boyfriend-" Yep. They just broke up. "-you have a fucking fiance and your fucking wedding is in three weeks. Don't come at me with cold feet."

 

He scoffs. "It's truth not cold feet."

 

"You're drunk."

 

He makes an incredibly elegant movement with his arms. "You know the saying. Drunk and children say the truth."

 

She groans. "But alcohol alters reality. You say what you  _think_ is true, not what actually  _is_ true. Different question. Why do you think Clary is in love with Alec?"

 

He frowns because it's the same reason he knows that Alec loves Clary. "I, uh, can repeat myself? They're close, they look in love, they-"

 

"Alec is the wrong Lightwood, Sweetheart."

 

He's always the right Lightwood. How dare. "What did you say," he asks threateningly.

 

Catarina raises an eyebrow. Undermining his authority! He's the High Warlock! "That your little cheating redhead came out as lesbian some weeks ago and is dating your sister-in-law in spe."

 

Magnus's mouth falls open. "How didn't I know??"

 

She chuckles. She really doesn't have respect of him. "You do. Your fuzzed brain just can't remember now. You threw a party for them." Naw. He'd know. He shakes his head. Catarina sighs. "Fine. Truth spell."

 

"Why? I don't want him to say to my face that he thinks I'm the trash of the shadowworld." He has that enough in his own brain, thanks a lot.

 

"You'll have closure? And depending on how bad it is, we can kill him slowly." Her face lights up. His friend is back.

 

"Fine. Bring him in." Magnus is already listing increasingly torturous methods to end a life.

When they enter the room he gets up to help Catarina do the spell but she pushes him down into the armchair.

 

"No drunk magic. Yet. First let him talk. Then you can potentially mess him up."

 

Fair. First dirty talk then dirty actions.

 

"Are you ready, shadowhunter?" She sounds deadly. Good. Alec nods and she lets a cloud of her magic surround Alec's head.

 

"Alec, what do you see in Clarissa Fairchild?"

 

He frowns. "You mean Clary? She goes by Clary Fray again."

 

Catarina looks at Magnus and rolls her eyes. "Yees."

 

Alec blushes and scratches his head. Magnus is about to cry again. "She's kinda okay? I mean, if they're as in love as I am there's another wedding soon. And if you spend time with her you know when to stop listening and when to calm her down and-"

 

" _Another_ wedding?" Who is getting married?

 

"I love you," Alec blurts out. He giggles. Then adds, "we, Babe. Three weeks!" He jumps a little. It's cute. Wrong but cute.

 

Magnus frowns. That first thing wasn't asked. "Why did he say he loves me? I didn't ask that. And see? He's lying! We broke up! More magic!" 

 

Catarina throws her hands in the air. "Strong truths blurt out on their own. Are you sneaking more alcohol or is your stomach still full??" She steps away from Alec and towards Magnus. "Get ready for pain. I'm sick of this." Oh no. She pulls the alcohol out of his stomach and his veins. The vacuum pulls for a while but then the pain fades. "So. Good evening, Magnus. I am your friend Catarina Loss and this-" She points at Alexander. "-is your fiance, who loves you extremely. Everything cool?"

 

Oh, Alcohol. Withdrawal is a bitch. Clary and Alec are still in love. Magnus drank because he wanted to forget. It didn't come to his mind when he was already drunk. He stands up and looks Alec in the eyes. He really used a truth spell on his -fiance- who doesn't like lying. But still. "Cat, would you refresh the spell, please?" Alec smiles reassuringly and Catarina sets up her foggy magic. "What do you think about Clary?"

 

He shrugs. "I have to come to terms with her being in my life. Izzy fell in love. So I cope. She's bearable when you get to know her and she doesn't try to impress you. I hope she helps Izzy being a better person." 

 

Catarina grins. "So you love her? Are you her boyfriend?" BOOM good question.

 

Alec pulls a disgusted face. "Ew no." He pulls up a finger "You know what. You're specifically the second warlock woman who asks that. You guys need to get rid of your heteronormativity." That wasn't a bad answer was it? Magnus remembers the day when a shuttering Alec told him about the day with Iris and Clary. How he knew it would be a bad day when he had to be with Clary. How he felt bad for her and couldn't say No. How they barely saved her from that demon. Magnus added in his mind, they prevented making another one like him.

 

Catarina snorts. "Honey, I'm married to a woman. I'm just doing my job as Magnus's friend here." She turns to him. "So, ex-drunk. Satisfied?"

 

But Magnus has to be sure. 100%. He shakes his head. "List all the people you love."

 

Alec blushes again. "There aren't many. You, Mum, Izzy, the shithead. Sorry Cat."

 

She raises an eyebrow. Right. How dare he doesn't love her? "It's fine. We haven't been that close for too long. Who's the shithead, though?"

 

"Santiago. Always stealing the punchline. He's lucky he's my best friend. Or son. Stepson? Magnus? Will he be my stepson? He could be my grandpa!" He looks panicking but then he laughs. Magnus missed the sound.

 

"Cat, leave. You don't want to witness this."

 

She rolls her eyes but smiles and lets her arms fall down. "You're okay, Magnus?"

 

He stalks over to his fiance and nods. "You should  _really_ leave.  _Now_."

 

"Take some of my strength you must be tired after this." Alec tries to be a good friend but Magnus doesn't have the time right now.

 

"No. She can go by Subway. Or walk. Bye, Cat." Get. Away.

 

"You're needy, Magnus. Fine. See you two soon!" And she's out of the door.

 

Magnus pushes Alec against the nearest wall. "We're engaged." Alec nods and squeals slightly. "And you love my children."

 

"I have a definite favorite but yeah." He looks apologetic at least.

 

"That's so hot." Magnus closes any difference between them.

 

Thanks Ragnor for encouraging him to go for Alec. And thank Catarina for putting up with his moods. And maybe thank Alec, too.


End file.
